20 February: A Special Day
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: Everyone is planning a surprise birthday party with Lenalee! Happy birthday Lenalee! Yup, this is the shortest summary I have ever written...


Happy Birthday, Lenalee Lee~ February 20… It's a very lady-like number (I have this weird system that can help me make out the colors of a certain person's birthday. E.g. 21 August is blue and brown. Weird system, eh?)

I hope you enjoy it! And my apologies to you, Lulubell. I can't make it to celebrate yours too. So, just shape shift into Lenalee and enjoy~

Also, if not for Kuchiki Rukia (pen name), this story will not be as great. Thanks, Rukia-san!

* * *

Everything was the same. The ruins were there, like always. The black crescent above bore down into the reflection of the water. She sat at the top of a ruin, and everything was silent, like always. But this time it lasted for a while only. Darkness devoured the nightmare, and a spark of light appeared immediately after that. Jigsaw pictures had the faces of her family embedded on it. She felt so joyful to see them close up to form a completed jigsaw. But there were some pieces missing.

Those family members had already died; they can't be retrieved. She clutched the side of her nightgown, biting her lower lip. As the times goes by, more of the jigsaw pieces will go missing. And if all the pieces have disappeared, she will too…

Her family seemed to sense it, and gave a warm smile at her.

Then Lenalee opened her eyes, aroused from her dream.

Sighing, she rested the back of her hand onto her forehead. She was relieved that it was not actually a nightmare, or rather, a dream that pulls you out of a frightening scene.

She sat up, got changed into her uniform and exited her room.

"Good morning, Lenalee!" A cheerful voice greeted her. The said female spun to face the owner of the voice, Allen Walker. Standing behind him was Link. She beamed at them. "Good morning, Allen and Link."

Allen grinned back and Link just nodded. Without exchanging words, they headed to the cafeteria. It was a cafeteria with scenes no one will ever imagine. A chef who produces food in less than a minute, no matter how much they ordered; fights that occur once in a while, and people who eats huge amounts of food each time…

Once they entered, they proceeded to Lavi and Bookman's table. "Yo, guys, how's it going?" Lavi greeted the trio as he swallowed his breakfast. The two exorcists smiled back and went to order their breakfast.

As usual, Allen ordered fried rice, wanton noodles, curry rice, etc. (Too lazy to name all) while Lenalee just ordered a light breakfast to start the day. And Link? As usual: lots and lots of pastries.

"Ha ha! Allen, I still can't get used to your eating habits and Two Spots' too!" Link choked on his food and everyone gave an 'Uh… Link?' stare at him. But he quickly recomposed himself and cleared his throat. "I advice you not to call me that, Bookman Junior." Lavi continued as if he didn't sense Link's anger. "Two Spots sound good! What about Blondie Two Spots? That's so much better!"

Fire spurted out in Link's background and his knuckles turned white as he clutched his utensils harder. "L-Link?" Allen sweatdropped at his friend. This can't be good. He shot a worried look at his best friend. "Lavi, what have you done? You made Link-"

"It'll be all right! Right, Two Spots?"

Link lost it. Blades shot out of his sleeves and he prepared to pounce on the poor redhead. Without hesitation, Allen activated his Innocence and held Link back. Lenalee stood up and shot a furious glare at the redhead. "Lavi, you better apologize to Link. If not…" Lavi sweatdropped. He knew if he doesn't listen to the lady, he'll not make it out alive. "Uh… okay. Sorry, Two Spots." Lenalee gasped. "Again with the nickname!"

WHAM! They could only see a streak of red, black and white flying across the cafeteria. "Immature idiot! You never know how to respect other people, let alone me!" Then a small figure landed on Lavi's chair. It was Bookman. The trios don't know what to say; whether to thank him, or to sympathize Lavi.

The redhead popped back into the scene. "Gosh, what was that for, Panda-"

WHAM! Again with the Happy Bookmen Family Fight. Now where did Bookman get that suit?

Lenalee sighed. Why is it so rowdy today?

"Lenalee?" A timid voice called from behind. The said girl spun to face Miranda, looking as nervous as ever. "Yes, Miranda?" Lenalee gave a reassuring smile at her.

"I-I was wondering… if you c-could follow me to t-the town to purchase s-some things…"

Lenalee cocked her head to one side. "What thing?"

"Uh… uh… Sanitary things? Ah! No no no no no… Clothes?"

"Sure, I'll help," Lenalee smiled. She asked Miranda to wait while she got change out of her uniform.

As they left the Black Order, someone spied on them from afar. "Lenalee Lee and Miranda Lotto have left the Order. Proceed with the plan," he ordered.

* * *

Lenalee gave a gentle tug at Miranda's sleeve. "Do you want to take a look at that shop?" Miranda jumped in surprise and whipped her head around to follow the younger girl's gaze. "S-sure, l-let's go." They entered the clothes shop and browse for all types of clothes.

"Have you found any yet, Miranda?" Lenalee glanced over Miranda's shoulders to realize she was staring at… mens' trousers.

"M-Miranda! What are you doing?"

Miranda sweated profusely. "Uh? I-I thought of… whether Timcanpy can wear it!"

Lenalee gawked at her. "W-what…?"

Miranda continued her babble. "Maybe No. 65? They can always grow legs… You'll never know."

Lenalee sweatdropped. She supposed so…

They continued to search more clothes at other shops. Finally, half an hour had passed, and neither of them had bought anything. Miranda smiled at Lenalee. "Looks like we did not buy anything, Lenalee. What about we go back to… have lunch?"

Lenalee blinked. "But can't we have it at the nearby café?"

"A-ah? Well… I-I rather the food in the O-Order…" Miranda stuttered, falling into the OH-NO-WHAT-TO-DO state.

Fortunately, Lenalee didn't suspect anything and they returned to the Order. As they closed on the cafeteria, Miranda gently urged Lenalee to walk faster. Although dumbfounded by Miranda's actions, she did as told.

Stepping into the cafeteria, she came to realize a huge banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Lenalee Lee' written in cursive. Her family stood in front of her, grinning at her.

"LENALEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Someone glomped her from the side. Of course, it's no other than her older brother, Komui.

"B-brother!" She exclaimed in embarrassment. But no one cared anyway. All they see was the affection from a brother to his younger sister, rather than a sister-complex hugging his overprotected sister. Only for this day, that they see it this way.

Slowly, the two special words started to spread about the cafeteria to the birthday girl.

"Everyone…" Lenalee breathed as tears welded up in her eyes. It's not every day that the whole Order comes to you to celebrate your birthday. It's like asking a whole school to celebrate a single student's birthday.

Then two unmistakable voices were heard at the back of the room.

"Yu, come celebrate Lenalee's birthday!"

"No, I will not, you freaking rabbit!"

"Aw don't tell me you're shy-"

"NO I'M NOT AND SHUT THE FREAK UP!" The sound of metal was heard.

Oh, freak.

"Kanda, no!" Lenalee exclaimed. Someone huffed and again, the metal sound was heard again. Lenalee sighed. Does she have to do that even during her birthday?

"Excuse me, excuse please!" The sea of people separated into half as two distinctive figures came through.

Lavi smiled confidently beside the scowling, negative-attitude Kanda. There's an obvious difference between them and wondered why are they able to get along the best, compared to other Kanda get-alongs.

"Cake, please," said Lavi as a random person pushed a tray with a humongous chocolate cake on it to Kanda. "Now, Yu, give the cake to the birthday girl!"

Kanda stared open-mouthed at Lavi and the cake. "Y-you… me… You want me to…"

Lavi nodded cheekily. "That's right!"

Poor Kanda looked around, scanning and searching if anyone would want to take his place. He would rather stab himself with a wooden Beansprout figure than be thrown in this state.

Talking about Beansprout…

He kicked the tray towards Allen, who appeared out of nowhere. "You take it, Beansprout," Kanda snarled. Allen yelled back, "It's Allen, stupid!" But when his gaze fell on the cake (why everyone is so… attentive to that cake?) and turned pink a little. Thank gosh Komui didn't notice that.

Lenalee sighed, for the millionth time, and walked towards the tray. "What about _I _take it?"

Komui flew to her side and stuck in the candles. Then he lit it up. Lavi raised his eyebrows. "I could always use the Fire Seal, ya know…"

"And blow up the whole place. Yeah right." Kanda snapped.

"Guys..." The birthday girl warned and they kept quiet. "Shall we start?"

Everyone nodded and started the song.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to Lenalee,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Before she could blow the candles, Komui cut in with a voice no one could imagine.

_Zhu ni sheng ri kuai le,_

_Zhu ni sheng ri kuai le,_

_Zhu Lenalee sheng ri kuai le,_

_Zhu ni sheng ri kuai le~_

No one could believe their ears. Komui could have such a melodious voice.

"Brother…" Lenalee trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Komui. Everyone gasped at the scene unfolding before them. But moments later, cheers were heard everywhere.

"Come on Lenalee, blow the candles," Komui patted Lenalee's head. The said girl nodded as she headed back to her formal position. Kneeling down, she clamped her hands together and made a wish.

_I hope… my world will perish no more; I will be able to protect my family, and the Order will defeat the Noah Family._

Then she blew the candles.

Everyone cheered and the party started. Komui grinned at his sister. "So, what did you wish for, Lenalee?"

Lenalee smiled playfully. "If I tell you, it's wouldn't be a wish at all!"

* * *

Yep, that's about it! This is Lenalee's tribute.

Once again, acknowledgment goes to Rukia-san and I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and just in case you don't know what Komui's singing, he's singing "Happy Birthday" in Mandarin


End file.
